


Euphoria

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Character Typical Violence, Drabble, Hidan is his own warning lets be real, Kinktober, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan enjoys his rituals.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Sadomasochism

Hidan wasn't subtle.

This was true in general but was especially true when it came to his rituals.

Each wound inflicted had him moaning. The screams of the reflected pain in his enemies bringing forth hysterical laughter. The power he had over them, the suffering he forced them to endure was so sweet.

He savoured every moment of every ritual.

The best was the killing blow. Feeling his sacrifice's life leave their body by proxy, pain cascading along his nerves and lighting him up inside. All the while his chosen heathen writhed in agony, bloody bubbling up through their lips.

It was beautiful, sacred. It was such pure pleasure that more than one ritual had left him shuddering through aftershocks with sticky underwear.

His current victim begged on his knees, he hadn't much of a choice. The damage Hidan had done to his own legs might not phase him but the other ninja couldn't stand anymore.

The priest grinned manically at his sacrifice's cries and drove his spear into his own heart.

As his enemy screamed Hidan's back arched in pure, Jashinate, ecstacy.


End file.
